Bolt (2008 film)
''Bolt ''is a 2008 American computer-animated comedy adventure film directed by Chris Williams and Byron Howards. It was released on November 21, 2008. It is the 44th feature film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and was released by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot A young girl named Penny arrives at a pet shop to adopt a puppy. Noticing a small white German Shepherd dog, she asks to adopt it, and names it Bolt. Years later, Penny and Bolt now star on a hit science-fiction series called Bolt, featuring Bolt with a vast array of superpowers injected into him by Penny's scientist father and battling the nefarious Dr. Calico. Disillusioned by the director into believing his powers and the dangers of Calico to be real, Bolt fears for Penny's safety and is thus over-protective of her safety. After being faced with the threat of being fired by Mindy from the Network, the director includes an episode featuring Penny getting abducted by Calico. Penny wishes to reveal to Bolt that she is safe, but her agent convinces her against it. Bolt, at the same time, escapes from his trailer and attempts to find and rescue Penny, but accidentally knocks himself himself unconscious and collapses into a box of foam peanuts, which is shipped out of Hollywood and to New York City. Upon escaping the box, Bolt finds his powers to not be working and concludes that the foam peanuts have weakened him. He meets a trio of pigeons who deceive him into believing a stray cat named Mittens is assisting Dr. Calico, and Bolt threatens Mittens into guiding her to Penny. During their quest to return to Hollywood, Mittens discovers Bolt's fear of foam peanuts and threatens to use it on him, but he manages to outwit her. Bolt soon starts feeling hunger and manages to get food from several people at an RV park. There, they meet Rhino the hamster, Bolt's biggest fan who also believes his powers are real. Rhino joins the two on their journey to Hollywood, boosting Bolt's belief in his powers, whereas Mittens discovers Bolt is just part of a television series and tries to convince him his powers aren't real. Meanwhile, Penny is convinced by her agent to continue acting in the show with a Bolt look-alike. Mittens eventually gets fed up with Bolt and ties herself to a tree branch and refuses to get down. A frustrated Bolt attempts to "super-bark" her out of the tree, but it fails. His barking attracts the attention of animal control and they take Bolt and Mittens into a van leading to the pound. Rhino frees Bolt, who finally realizes his powers to be fake. However, he is reinvigorated by Rhino to rescue Mittens, and they reach the pound and free Mittens, destroying a truck in the process. The three continue on their journey to Hollyood, and reach Las Vegas, where Mittens offers Bolt a new home she created. Bolt refuses, reminding her he needs to reunite with Penny, and an enraged Mittens reveals she was abandoned and declawed by her original owners and demands Bolt leaves. Bolt reaches Hollywood and finds Penny. However, he discovers Penny with the Bolt look-alike and leaves, heartbroken. Mittens, who had followed Bolt to Hollywood, sees a downhearted Penny confessing her concern for Bolt and realizes her mistakes. During filming, the Bolt look-alike panics and knocks over several torches, setting the stage on fire and trapping Penny inside. Mittens returns to Bolt and convinces him of Penny's genuine love for him. The two return to the stage to rescue Penny, along with Rhino. Bolt enters the burning stage and discovers Penny inside and tries to get her to safety, but she passes out from smoke inhalation. Bolt barks into the air vents, allowing several firefighters to find the two and rescue them. Penny is hospitalized and her infuriated mother quits her out of the show when her agent tries to exploit the fire for publicity uses. After Penny heals, she moves to a rural home with her mother and Bolt, and adopts Mittens and Rhino. The Bolt show continues airing, but with a replacement Penny and Bolt, and adopts a new storyline featuring an alien invasion, much to the chagrin of Rhino. Cast *John Travolta as Bolt. *Miley Cyrus as Penny. *Susue Essman as Mittens. *Mark Walton as Rhino. *Malcom McDowell as Dr. Calico. *James Lipton as The Director. *Greg Germann as The Agent. *Diedrich Bader as Veteran Cat. *Nick Swardson as Blake. *J.P. Manoux as Tom. *Dan Fogelman as Billy. *Kari Wahlgren as Mindy. *Randy Savage as Thug. *Ronn Moss as Dr. Forrester. *Grey DeLisle as Penny's Mom. *Sean Donnellan as Penny's TV Dad. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:PG-rated films Category:Children and family films Category:Comedy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2000s films Category:Underrated Films